


CC Snippets: The Insult One

by araliya



Series: CC Snippets [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Early!CC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Chris and Darren both have sore spots that they like to prod at.





	CC Snippets: The Insult One

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: 
> 
> can u do a cute early CC fic where D just keeps teasing C’s age since he is 3 yrs younger and c just retaliating by making fun of his height?
> 
> Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!

I keep forgetting you’re a nineties kid.

 

_Deal with it, Grandpa._

 

You’re a _baby_!

 

_And you’re already balding._

 

You should have more respect for your elders, young man.

 

_I swear to god, Dare, if you’re going to try and make me call you Daddy again-_

 

That was totally just in the name of science. Bedroom science. Bedrology.

 

_Uh huh._

 

Hey, does that mean you won’t be allowed on any of the rides when we go to Disneyland next week?

 

_I’m 20, Darren, not 12. And shouldn’t I be the one asking you that? I’m pretty sure there’s a minimum height requirement of like, 4 feet._

 

That was a low blow.

 

_Well, you are very low._

 

Colfer! I’m fun-sized.

 

_Fun-sized. That sounds like a smaller than usual candy bar._

 

True, I’m pretty damn sweet.

 

_You’re in denial._

 

Hey! You’re not _that_ much taller than me!

 

_I’m still growing._

 

Oh yeah, I forgot. Teenager.

 

_At least I don’t still act like one._

 

Again, it’s bad manners to insult your elders!

 

_Is it still insulting if it’s true?_

 

Admit it, you love me for it.

 

…

 

Chriiis.

 

_Okay, fine. I do. Both your height and your inability to act your age._

 

See? That wasn’t too hard.

 _  
_   
Shut up, hobbit. 

 

I love you too.

  
  
  



End file.
